militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Mogadishu (2006)
|}} The Second Battle of Mogadishu was a battle fought for control of Somalia's capital city, Mogadishu. The opposing forces were the Alliance for the Restoration of Peace and Counter-Terrorism (ARPCT), and militia loyal to the Islamic Courts Union (ICU). The conflict began in mid-February, 2006, when Somali warlords formed the ARPCT to challenge the ICU's emerging influence. It had been alleged that the United States was funding the ARPCTFinancial Times background of recent history of Somalia, by Andrew England, 27 December 2006 due to concerns that the ICU had ties to al-Qaeda. The ICU militia won control of Mogadishu and ARPCT forces left the city. Background The exact resumption of hostilities is unknown; by 24 March 2006, the BBC was reporting the "most serious clashes for almost a decade" with almost 70 dead.Somali deaths in fierce clashes BBC 24 March 2006 In May 2006, the fighting intensified between warlords and militia loyal to ICU, which controlled around 80% of the city. On 4 June 2006, the ICU seized Balad, 30 miles north of Mogadishu. Balad had previously been under the control of forces loyal to Musa Sudi Yalahow.Islamists seize key Somali town BBC 4 June 2006 By 5 June, at least 350 people, mostly civilians, had been killed. On 5 June 2006, Somali Prime Minister Ali Mohamed Gedi fired four ministers (who were also clan leaders) whose private armies were involved in the fighting. Gedi fired National Security Minister Mohamed Afrah Qanyare, Commerce Minister Musa Sudi Yalahow, Militia Rehabilitation Minister Botan Ise Alin and Religious Affairs Minister Omar Muhamoud Finnish, according to government spokesman Abdirahman Nur Mohamed Dinari. He also invited the Islamic courts for talks.Somalia's prime minister sacks US-backed warlords Mail & Guardian Online 5 June 2006 On 5 June 2006, Sheikh Sharif Ahmed, the ICU's chairman, reportedly seized Mogadishu, saying in a radio broadcast: "We won the fight against the enemy of Islam. Mogadishu is under control of its people." Mohamed Olad Hassan Associated Islamic Militia Seizes Somalia's Capital Forbes 5 June 2006 The ICU's success has been attributed to the Islamic movement's ability to transcend clan politics.New power emerges from the south, Somalinet.com, 4 June 2006 Following Mogadishu's fall, there were two competing rallies. Mogadishu's largest clan, the Abgals, held a rally in the city's northern part, reportedly drawing about 3000. AP reports the demonstrators shouting “We don't need Islamic deception!” and “We don't want Islamic courts, we want peace!” There was a competing rally in support of the ICU. At that rally, Sheikh Sharif Ahmed is quoted as saying "Until we get the Islamic state, we will continue with the Islamic struggle in Somalia," to a crowd of about 500.Mohamed Olad Hassan Thousands Rally in Somali Capital Associated via The Guardian 6 June 2006 The ARPCT's remaining forces are said to have fled to Jowhar.Mohamed Ali Bile Somalis flee warlord stronghold fearing new battle Reuters 7 June 2006 On 14 June 2006, following a stand-off that lasted for approximately eight days, the ICU reportedly attacked the remaining ARPCT forces in Jowhar, routing them and seizing the town. Ali Mohamed Gedi has since then requested peacekeeping forces from the African Union, and neighboring states such as Kenya have imposed sanctions on the fleeing warlords, barring them entry into their lands.Somali Islamists capture key town BBC 14 June 2006 United States support for ARPCT Michael Zorick (the U.S. State Department's political officer for Somalia), who had been stationed in Nairobi, was reassigned to Chad after he sent a cable to Washington criticizing Washington's policy of paying Somali warlords. The Times stated, "The American activities in Somalia have been approved by top officials in Washington and were reaffirmed during a National Security Council meeting about Somalia in March."Marc Lacey and Helene Cooper Efforts by C.I.A. Fail in Somalia, Officials Charge NY Times 8 June 2006 On 7 June 2006, the Republic of the Congo's president and current African Union head, Denis Sassou-Nguesso, criticized the United States for its involvement in fighting in Mogadishu following his meeting with President George W. Bush and Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice.AU chair lashes US over Somalia ANDnetwork 7 June 2006 See also * Battle of Mogadishu (1993) * Battle of Mogadishu (2007) * Fall of Mogadishu References External links * Death toll climbs as Mogadishu fighting intensifies, AFP, 9 May 2006 * Despite ceasefire call, fighting continues in Mogadishu, Christian Science Monitor, 10 May 2006 * From Clan Fighting to Ideological Battleground, UN Integrated Regional Information Networks, 11 May 2006 * Illegal Arms Continue to Fuel Factional Fighting, UN Integrated Regional Information Networks, 12 May 2006 * Bloody street battles in Somalia, CNN, 13 May 2006 * Warring Somali ministers warned, BBC News, 13 May 2006 * Islamic Courts Accept Ceasefire, Shabelle News Network, 15 May 2006 * Somali PM Plans to Fire Two of His Cabinet, Shabelle News Network, 15 May 2006 * Security Council Calls for Ceasefire And End to Violence in Capital, UN News Service, 16 May 2006 * U.S. Secretly Backing Warlords in Somalia, Washington Post, 17 May 2006 * Renewed Fighting Claims 11 in Mogadishu, UN Integrated Regional Information Networks, 25 May 2006 * Islamic Force, Warlords Clash in Somalia, Associated Press, 27 May 2006 * Violence Flares in Somalia (VIDEO), ogrish.com, updated 28 May 2006 * Large Rally Against United States Staged in Mogadishu, Shabelle Media Network, 2 June 2006 * Islamists claim control of Mogadishu, Al Jazeera News, 5 June 2006 * Somali Islamists win city battle, BBC News, 11 July, USS Ashland LSD-48 22 MEU A1/8 E2/10 Battle of Mogadishu(1993)S.R.Menzel.(USMC) Category:2006 in Somalia Mogadishu 2 Category:History of Mogadishu Category:Conflicts in 2006 Category:Somali Civil War